


Question

by Yuval25



Series: The Story Of Us [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Magic, Questions, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of questions shaped Albus and Scorpius's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Question  
> Beta: writhen heart

There were a lot of questions that shaped Albus and Scorpius's relationship. The first one, of course – "Can I join you? All of the other compartments are full," when they first met as eleven year olds. It was a very common question on the Express Train to Hogwarts, also known as the fateful Hogwarts Express, but not all of those identical questions led to the same answer, or the same result.

The second question asked, not in words, but rather in actions, was the simple "Do you want to be my friend?" On the playgrounds, in class, on a family vacation when meeting another family, that question is the most innocent, human act.

The third question was mostly shaped by jealousy, creating a spark of emotion neither had experienced before. "Do you like Rose?" The response Albus got was a blushing best friend and a cruelly clear, "Yes."

But then, there are questions of a different nature. The first was asked in their sixth year of Hogwarts, during the Yule Ball, after their dates had decided that they would have more fun with other people. A quick, "Want to get out of here?" led to a shocked, stolen kiss in an abandoned corridor on the way to the dorms, instigated by both and neither, driven by frustration and teenage-drama-overdose, immediately followed by a drunken, "Want to be my boyfriend?" over a bottle of stolen Firewhiskey on Scorpius's bed in a similarly abandoned dorm room.

This is where the questions got serious, from "Do you love me?" to "What about our future?" to "Should we move in together?"

And, like all such questions, these ones led to the same old, clichéd, and most important question in a young couple's relationship – "Marry me?"

It is amazing how far a simple "Yes," can get you in life.


End file.
